Many food wraps, such as waxed paper, do not adhere to themselves, hence during the manufacturing process, there is no concern that layers will stick together when rolled onto a roll.
The food wraps are also a very consistent thickness. The wraps are also very thin, with the paper in waxed paper in the range of 25 μm thick and the coating a minimal thickness.
In contrast, Abeego® sheets readily adhere to themselves, in fact, this feature is important to their functionality. The Abeego sheets may be as thick as 1 mm. The preferred fabric weight is about 3.5 ounces to about 5.4 ounces. After waxing, the wax may be about 35% to about 60% of the weight of the sheet. These waxed sheets therefore present a number of manufacturing challenges including how to apply the correct amount of wax, how to control cooling of the wax, and how to roll the waxed sheets into a roll without having the layers adhere to one another. It is an object of the present technology to overcome these challenges.